Contre Offensive
by JoRdYY
Summary: OS pour Swendaii - La dernière petite blague de Marcus n'entrait décidement plus dans le domaine de l'acceptable! Et Oliver n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : LA VENGEANCE !


**Disclaimer**: Seule la présente histoire m'appartient, les personnages y apparaissant ne servent qu'à la rendre intéressante, sans qu'ils m'appartiennent, hélas.

**Note absolument inutile de l'auteur**: Cet OS a été fait pour deux raison. La première - et plus importante - c'est que la merveilleuse **Swendaii** a eu l'énorme amabilité de me dédier un petit passage dans sa fic, ce qui ne pouvait décemment rester sans remercîment. Honnêtement, c'était tellement mignon que je n'ai pas pu résister, d'autant qu'elle ma dédicacé ce passage sans que je ne lui eusse offert quelque chose auparavant - du moins pas volontairement! Bref, merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce modeste OS te provoquera autant de plaisir que j'ai eu à en écrire.

La seconde raison, moins importance sans pour autant être effaçable, c'est que je crois beaucoup aux trucs un peu mystiques qu'on rattache à certaines actions ou chiffre. Ayant posté une autre fic dernièrement qui me faisait arriver à un total de treize, je devais impérativement en écrire une autre. JE SUIS **QUATROPHOBE**!

Bonne lecture!

...**  
**

**CONTRE-OFFENSIVE**

...**  
**

**« Le pardon est la plus belle des choses, mais la vengeance est tellement plus satisfaisante. » Simon Dussault**

...**  
**

Etrangement, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, les altercations se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses entre Marcus et Oliver. Là ou ils avaient inlassablement cru que, justement, leurs différences, du fait de leur passion, se combleraient naturellement avec le temps; il s'était hélas avéré qu'elles s'étaient encore plus creusées, allant jusqu'à entrainer de violentes disputes qui en arrivaient parfois, comme si leur amour n'existait plus, aux mains. En les, regardant, on n'avait pas vraiment l'impression qu'ils s'aimaient.

Oliver reprochait souvent à Marcus de ne pas accorder le moindre égard envers les membres de son équipe, parce qu'il en avait plus qu'assez de devoir se justifier auprès de ses derniers quand il prenait involontairement et avec conviction la défense de son compagnon. Marcus, quant à lui, ne reprochait à Oliver que son manque d'intégrité vis-à-vis de tout sujet ne concernant pas de près ou de loin de Quidditch. Leurs grosses engueulades, si fortes qu'elles réveillaient plus d'une personne, étaient principalement axés sur ses deux sujets.

La plupart du temps, celui qui, suite aux multiples noms d'oiseaux jurés à haute voix, se retrouvait comme défaitiste, du fait qu'il ne réussissait plus à sortir un seul argument pour contre carrer ceux de l'autre, cherchait indubitablement à se venger, chacun d'eux étant plus que mauvais joueur. Et ils ne restaient jamais sur une défaite à moins de s'être battu de toute leur force. Et tout en considérant leur ancienne rivalité - qui existait toujours plus ou moins -, ils ne connaissaient rien de mieux que la vengeance, pour l'avoir exercée durant des années.

Oliver pouvait prétendre, tout autant que Marcus, avoir subi les pires crasses, suivant des disputes ou d'autres altercations. Leur imagination était suffisamment développée pour créer de merveilleuses idées, capables de renvoyer l'orgueil de l'autre dans le fin fond de sa bassesse d'esprit.

Pourtant, cela ne les empêchait nullement de s'aimer véritablement, car ce qu'ils détestaient précisément leur provoquait tout autant d'amour et de passion. Oliver, quoiqu'en haïssant particulièrement l'usage récurant, trouvait l'aspect sévère, sec, revêche, rebel et dictateur de l'atttrapeur particulièrement séduisant. Et Marcus, bien qu'en étant plus souvent lassé et ennuyé, demeurait fasciné par les multiples connaissances sportives de son amant. Ils s'aimaient mais ne faisaient aucunement abstraction de leur rivalité, qui était furtivement responsable du commencement d'autre chose entre eux.

Néanmoins, là, Oliver devait admettre que ses sentiments s'étaient envolés avec toute la célérité d'un vif d'or poursuivis par le plus grand attrapeur de monde. Il ne doutait jamais de sa passion, en général, mais ce que Marcus avait accompli pour se venger, cette fois, dépassait les limites de la tolérance établies diversement selon les couples. En effet, il y avait de cela quelques jours, ils s'étaient méchamment enguirlandés, et Oliver avait remporté la victoire haut la main, laissant de ce fait un Marcus frustré qui chercherait par tous les moyens à faire disparaitre cette même frustration.

Habituellement, il s'agissait de mignonne petites vengeances, qui ne faisaient dégâts qu'individuellement, et qui n'avaient cure du jugement des autres puisque celui qui la subissait n'y était pas confronté. Oliver, conscient de ceci, s'était attendu à ce que Marcus pirate sa radio lors d'une transmission d'un match de Puddlemere, ou bien qu'il intercepte son hibou qui lui ramènerait le si attendu Quidditch magasine. Que nenni... Il n'avait aucunement était préparé à ce que le poursuiveur lui avait préparé...

Dès le début de leur relation, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur une chose : personne ne devait être au courant. Ce silence ne provenait non pas de la crainte d'un quelconque jugement des autres élèves - aux vus de leur personnalité, ils en recevaient suffisamment pour ne plus y prêter la moindre attention -; seulement ils voulaient pour dernière chose au monde que ce qu'ils faisaient en privée ne soit utilisé contre eux dans ce qu'ils aimaient le plus : Le Quidditch. Ils ne doutaient pas que certains iraient jusqu'à dire qu'ils s'arrangeaient pour se faire gagner mutuellement. Leurs sentiments n'interféraient jamais au travers d'un match, et ils ne permettraient pas qu'on puisse jacter de farfelues théories là-dessus.

Marcus avait l'avantage certain de posséder une carrure imposante qui en disait long sur le genre de personne qu'il était, et grâce à celle-ci, personne n'osait véritablement lui faire face autrement que sur un terrain de Quidditch. Si donc, par une hasardeuse découverte un élève informait toute l'école de leur relation, il n'aurait sans doute rien car la crainte qu'il dégageait ne se serait pas envolée. Or, ce n'était pas son cas, car en s'il y avait découverte, Merlin savait qu'il allait avoir plus d'un problème - deux en réalité; deux tête rousse qui se feraient un plaisir de le faire chier avec ça. Et bien entendu, Marcus était parfaitement au courant de tout ceci, et savait en conséquence que s'il voulait frapper fort, il lui suffirait d'attaqué la dessus, ce dont il ne s'était guère privé.

Oliver était en train de manger lorsque tout s'était passé. L'équipe était réunie au complet à la table des rouge et or suite à l'entrainement titanesque qu'il leur avait fait subir, dégustant les milles saveurs offertes par les dons culinaires des elfes de maison. Ils parlaient de la rencontre avec Poufsouffle, qui se déroulerait la semaine prochaine, et pour une fois, tout le monde l'écoutait. Serpentard était en tête du classement, et il devait impérativement l'emporter s'il espérait avoir la coupe de Quidditch pour sa dernière année.

Puis d'un coup, il avait vu les visages de ses camarades se raidirent et adopter une expression colérique, qui n'était réservé qu'à un seul élève de cette école. Soupirant, Oliver s'était demandé ce que le Serpentard pourrait bien lui vouloir, et s'était désolé de devoir encore prendre le parti de lui répondre de manière sèche, voir de l'insulter. Il s'était donc retourné en demandant immédiatement à Marcus ce qu'il faisait là et ce qu'il voulait. Et lorsqu'il avait regardé son amant droit dans les yeux, il avait immédiatement compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Il avait eu raison, car trois secondes plus tard, Marcus l'embrassait en plein milieu de la grande salle, provoquant par son action le plus magistral silence jamais enregistré en ces lieux d'ordinaire turbulents. Ses yeux d'habitude clos lors de tels échanges d'intimités s'étaient écarquillés sous la surprise du geste, comme ceux d'à peu près tous les élèves qui s'étaient arrêtés de manger. Il avait même cru voir le professeur Snape recrachait le contenu de son verre sur le chapeau de sa directrice de maison.

Le baiser n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais c'en été déjà trop. Il était déjà perdu, parce qu'il n'avait pas réagi. La réaction la plus normale aurait été de repousser Marcus dès le contact établi entre leurs lèvres. Mais Oliver n'avait rien fait. Il s'était contenté de regarder le Serpentard partir de la salle, sans piper mot, sans protester ou sans lui sauter dessus pour lui faire payer l'affront de souiller sa bouche. Il n'avait rien fait, laissant un libre champs d'interprétation aux plus grandes commères de Poudlard, appuyé par son départ précipité de la salle, comme s'il avait honte de quelque chose, comme s'il essayait de cacher que cela lui avait fait grand plaisir - ce qui était le cas.

Et là, il cherchait Marcus dans toute l'école pour lui extirper les informations nécessaires à la bonne continuation de leur vie conjugale. Son amour lui avait déjà permis de pardonner beaucoup de chose, mais il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Le poursuiveur venait de rompre un pacte qu'ils avaient établis ensemble, et ça, c'était impardonnable.

Hélas, avant qu'il ne réussisse à le retrouver, retentit dans son oreille l'alarme de sa montre lui indiquant qu'il devait allait prendre ses affaires pour les cours de l'après-midi. Il désespéra. Il allait sans doute passer la plus longue après-midi de toute sa vie, coincé entre des cours qu'il détestait et les remarques désagréables qu'il allait probablement recevoir. Maudissant la relation qu'il vivait, il accourut vers son dortoir pour y récupérer ses livres et ses plumes, sachant par avance que son entrée dans la salle commune s'avérerait des plus spectaculaires.

Pour la cinquième fois de la journée, il avait raison. A peine son premier pas suivant la traversée du tableau s'était-il fait que toute les conversations s'étaient stoppées, afin que la seule concentration de ceux qui les tenaient ne se reporte dans leurs yeux pour sa parfaite contemplation. Chaque passage près d'un couple d'élève suscitait l'apparition de chuchotements, qui donnèrent avec le grand nombre de spéculateurs un brouhaha incompréhensible. Aussi, quand il arriva dans son dortoir - ou Percy n'était heureusement pas là -, il jura sur le Quidditch que ce sale serpent vicieux allait le lui payer!

Il avait de toute manière jusqu'au diner pour préparer une vengeance que Marcus n'allait pas oublier de sitôt, et comme les cours de l'après-midi n'étaient absolument pas ceux qui l'intéressaient le plus, il pouvait bien en faire abstraction. Il lui suffisait simplement de se placer au fond de la salle et d'attendre que les autres élèves fassent le cour à sa place. Les bruits que ces derniers feraient ne le dérangeraient probablement pas le moins du monde.

Néanmoins, il subsistait un petit problème qu'il était forcé d'admettre: Le poursuiveur ne lui était en rien semblable. Sans aller jusqu'à se traiter de faible, ni sans le penser, il devait bien reconnaitre que Marcus lui était supérieur sur plusieurs domaines, ce qui excluait déjà un certain nombre de point d'attaque. Il se retrouvait obligé d'établir une stratégie, et il eut la chance de trouver une place fraiche au dernier rang de la salle de métamorphose, juste derrière une élève dont la corpulence permettait à sa concentration d'être suffisante sans que les regards froids de sa directrice de maison ne viennent la déranger.

Marcus lui était déjà supérieur sur le domaine physique, ce qui expliquait ses défaites systématiques lors de leurs nombreuses anciennes batailles. Il peinait encore à se débarrasser d'atroces souvenir, ou il se rendait à l'infirmerie avec de violentes contusions sur le visage, et parfois même quelque chose de cassé. Et encore, il ne parlait pas de l'aspect machiavélique de son compagnon. Marcus semblait avoir un don pour tout ce qui concernait la destruction et l'humiliation d'autrui. Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de voir tant de pleurs et de désespoir ailleurs que chez une victime du Serpentard.

De par son expérience pour le moins grande dans ce domaine, Marcus pouvait prétendre être insensible à toute forme de dénigrement. C'était une des raisons qui poussait Oliver à ne perdre aucune bataille oratoire, ne désirant pas, si c'était le cas, chercher un moyen de se venger. Il n'aimait pas se casser la tête pour autre chose que du Quidditch - ce que pas mal de personne lui reprochait -, d'autant que son intelligence s'éveillait avec relativement de lenteur dès qu'il se mettait à réfléchir sur un sujet qui n'en avait aucun rapprochement. Mais comme il l'avait dit, il avait jusqu'au diner.

Se connaissant mieux que quiconque, il savait qu'il devait établir une stratégie plutôt que d'agir avec la première idée qui lui venait. Et pour ce faire, il lui fallait repasser un à un chaque détail de son amant, les étudier pour y découvrir une hypothétique faille qu'il exploiterait pour sa vengeance.

**I) Définir Marcus Flint physiquement** : Homme blanc mesurant un metre quatre-vingt cinq, ce qui excluait déjà tout type de blague concernant la petitesse. Des cheveux courts d'un noir profond, sans la moindre trace de pellicule, ce qui excluait une quelconque ânerie sur un manque d'hygiène capillaire, ou sur une hygyène générale vu qu'il était le mieux placé pour savoir que tout le reste était tout aussi impeccable. L'odeur de Marcus était une véritable drogue, aussi indéfinissable que les tenues que Dumbledore portait. Une odeur qui lui donnait automatiquement des envies de... Il s'égarait. Poursuivons : un visage sobre et sévère qui inspirait le respect et qui, à l'exception par exemple de son cher professeur de potion, ne donnait pas l'impression d'un certain substitut phallique dans le fondement, ce qui excluait en conséquence toute forme de blâme de ce côté - il ne sortait pas avec n'importe qui, non plus.

Il passa et repassa comme ça en revue chaque aspect physique de son amant, prenant soin de ne pas s'attarder sur une dentition qui lui assurait une mort certaine en cas de critique. La seule fois ou il s'était permis de la comparer aux chenilles des tanks moldus, il s'était retrouvé à deux doigts d'en posséder une similaire. Et puis, il s'y était habitué. Depuis le temps, ça ne le dérangeait plus de l'apercevoir les rares fois ou Marcus lui souriait. C'était une partie de lui, et comme il l'acceptait tel qu'il était, il acceptait également ce point.

...

...Des paupières... Ca ne rimait à rien. Il avait beau faire abstraction de ses sentiments afin d'émettre une critique parfaitement objective, il ne parvenait rien. Marcus était taillé comme un dieu grec, personne ne pouvait nier une telle évidence. Le poursuiveur possédait autant de carrure et de charisme dans la vie de tous les jours, que de grâce et d'élégance quand il offrait les plus beaux balais aériens de toute l'école.

Tentative de critique physique envers Marcus Flint : Echec total et cuisant.

Très bien, il lui restait l'aspect psychologique. Et il sut à cet instant qu'il allait passer un long, très long moment au vu de l'importante complexité de son Serpentard. Il priait Merlin dans toute sa grande miséricorde de lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un élément critiquable, premièrement parce qu'il ne voulait pas se dire qu'il avait fait tout cela pour rien, et deuxièmement parce qu'il était plus que conscient que s'il ne parvenait pas à se venger, c'était des heures et des heures de moqueries qui l'attendaient..._Let's go_.

**II) Critique de l'aspect moral de Marcus Flint** : Homme solitaire et quasiment mécontent de tout ce qui le touche pour des raisons qu'Oliver, malgré leur relation, ignorait. Et ce manque de connaissance précise le poussait à ne rien tenter de peur d'être contré avec une mortelle aisance, surtout qu'il avait plus d'une fois constaté que ce genre de comportement, cet espèce de rejet de la société, cette solitude mortifiante venait en général d'une enfance vécue dans tout sauf la tranquillité. Chose qui, n'étant nullement volontaire, n'était pas sujet à la moindre critique.

Sévérité de son jeu au Quidditch: Quand bien même il aurait vécu une enfance difficile, cela n'excusait pas pour Oliver son constant rejet des règles permettant une entente des moindres sur le terrain. A moins que... Qu'ayant vécu dans celles-ci durant son enfance, la liberté que lui offrait Poudlard ne lui ait fait prendre gout au point qu'il fasse abstraction de tout ce qui l'empêchait d'accomplir ce qu'il voulait? Dans ce cas, ceci en revenait indubitablement à son enfance, donc à l'intouchable.

Oliver n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine, autrefois, de réfléchir sur les origines du caractère de son petit ami... Et si cette envie constante de destruction lui venait de problèmes familiaux? Et si les fréquentes humiliations qu'il faisait subir à bon nombre de gens étaient une sorte de vengeance envers le monde, une sorte d'expiation de sa douleur? Il n'avait jamais pensé à cela auparavant, et ses souvenirs d'un manque complet d'enthousiasme de Marcus à rejoindre sa famille confirmaient hélas en partie ce qu'il supposait... Et si...

Il s'arrêta. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait guère réfléchir à autre chose que du Quidditch, il s'emportait mécaniquement. Les multiples suppositions qu'il pouvait faire sur le jeu adverse étaient bénéfiques du fait que cela accentuait sa préparation jusqu'à la rendre parfaite. Alors que là, il s'engageait vers des choses possédant des fondements si douteux qu'il fallait mieux ne rien en dire. Il préférait tout connaitre de Marcus avant de continuer dans l'hypothétique, et il espérait secrètement que des aveux du premier concerné l'y aideraient.

Tentative de critique psychologique envers Marcus Flint : résultat _encore plus_ chaotique.

Il soupira. Il avait passé ses deux heures de métamorphoses à réfléchir sur tout ça - ce qui avait couté à sa maison la perte de dix points pour son manque de concentration en classe - pour au final n'arriver qu'à un néant plus profond qu'au départ. Mais il ne perdait aucunement sa motivation! Il allait bien se venger. Cependant, au contraire du poursuiveur, il avait la chance comme le malheur d'avoir parmi ses amis les deux plus grands farceurs de Poudlard, ce qui n'était négligeable pour personne lorsqu'on avait une idée perfide en tête. Ces deux zigotos étaient sans doute les seuls de l'école à tenir tête à son amant.

N'empêche, songer à tout ceci lui avait permis de se rendre compte d'une chose : il avait une chance inouïe, celle de partager la vie de ce formidable être. Parce que lui avait droit de le connaitre mieux que les autres. Parce que lui savait que Marcus n'était pas qu'un enfoiré notoire, qu'il était apte, certes rarement, à faire preuve de gentillesse, d'attention, de tendresse, de compassion, de compréhension et de tout un tas d'autre qualité propice à une appréciation plus particulière. Il avait cette chance, et il en était fier.

C'était lui que Marcus complimentait parfois, c'était lui qui avait le privilège de recevoir ses baisers, ses mains sur son corps, ses performances sexuelles pour le moins exceptionnelles. C'était lui qui, lorsqu'il avait perdu un match contre une équipe autre que Serpentard, se faisait consoler par le poursuiveur, qui le complimentait pour ne pas qu'il perdre la face ou qu'il tombe dans une déprime. C'était lui qui avait légèrement réussi à le rendre humain, à s'assagir et à refreiner ses ardeurs de futur terroriste. C'était en, quelque sorte, lui la petite faiblesse de Marcus. C'était lui qui...

Par la barbe remplie de crasse de Merlin, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt? Comment avait-il fait pour omettre cette partie là de Marcus alors que c'était l'unique qu'il connaissait parfaitement, et qu'il pouvait constater de ses propres yeux sans avoir à s'emporter dans un grand n'importe quoi! Ca y était, il avait enfin sa vengeance! Ne restait plus qu'à la préparer, et il jurait sur le Quidditch qu'elle allait être terrible.

**...  
**

**O(+MF/OW+)O**

**...  
**

Mais que fait cet imbécile ! s'exclama mentalement Marcus, lassé. Le diner avait commencé depuis maintenant vingt minutes et Oliver n'avait toujours pas posé son (très alléchant) petit postérieur sur le banc des Gryffondor, à sa place habituelle située entre Johnson et Bell. Il était bien placé pour savoir que rien ne pressait tant le gardien que la perspective d'une assiette excessivement remplie de merveilleux petits plats préparés sous les soins des elfes de maison habitant le château. Comment un estomac normalement constitué pouvait supporter un tel excès de nourriture sans tout rejeter? C'était affolant.

Ce pauvre Marcus avait le cœur qui battait aussi fort qu'un cognard sur une tête. Ses mains se crispaient sur ses genoux, qui eux-mêmes n'arrivaient pas à rester en place. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur la porte d'entrée de la grande salle qui hélas demeurait close. Il n'avait touché à rien se trouvant dans son assiette, tandis que sa faim lui nouait le ventre et que l'odeur attirante de la cuisson stagnait sous ses narines. Mais il ne parvenait pas à manger, c'était plus fort que lui. Son attention ne pouvait que se porter sur énorme porte de bois. Allait-elle s'ouvrir par le Quidditch!

Impossible d'admettre qu'il n'était pas stressé. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il avait été trop loin cet après-midi, parce qu'il avait laissé son désir de vengeance allait trop loin, et qu'il le regrettait. Les regrets, justement, n'avaient jamais réellement fait partie des sensations qu'il avait l'habitude de vivre, et pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en connaitre l'exacte tournure. Il regrettait son geste, il regrettait de ne pas avoir plus longuement réfléchi aux conséquences de sa vengeance, qui se prouvaient du fait qu'Oliver n'avait visiblement aucun désir de venir dans une salle ou tout le monde le regarderait. Du moins, il pensait.

Il n'avait eu le droit à rien, lui. Aucune réflexion ne lui avait été faite du fait que personne n'osait jamais s'immiscer dans ses affaires. Et puis tout le monde supposait qu'il avait agi avec pour unique but de prouver l'éventuelle homosexualité du capitaine des Gryffondor vis-à-vis de la réaction qu'il allait provoquer. Certes, Oliver n'était pas sans faute d'avoir réagi comme une sainte en ne protestant pas ni en lui envoyant une bonne droite en pleine poire - ce à quoi il s'était préparé sur le moment. Cela n'empêchait nullement les regrets de l'accabler, parce qu'il aurait dû se douter qu'avec cet abruti, tout était possible.

Et merde! pesta-t-il. Ce sale petit rat ne semblait pas émettre le moindre désir de présence, et Marcus savait pertinemment qu'il lui était strictement impossible de réussir à le rejoindre plus tard dans la soirée. Il imaginait mal les Gryffondor lui ouvrir les bras en chantant Kumbaya. Et quand bien même Oliver se trouvait ailleurs que dans son dortoir, la drastique superficie de l'école le décourager d'une exploration au millimètre près. Il se doutait que le gardien ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de se rendre à son endroit fétiche : le terrain de Quidditch.

Vraiment, il détestait tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis qu'il connaissait le capitaine des Gryffondor. Oh, il ne regrettait nullement leurs anciennes batailles verbales ou physiques, durant lesquels il s'était découvert en fantastique destructeur et ou il avait pris un immense plaisir. Ce qu'il n'aimait guère, c'était ce qu'il devenait petit à petit, la vitesse folle avec laquelle il perdait bon nombre de ses principes, comme si ces derniers n'avaient jamais véritablement existé. Il rageait de ne rien réussir à faire pour contrer un tel processus.

Il y avait eu cette haine maladive qu'ils avaient semblé aptes à entretenir durant de longues périodes, systématiquement de manière plus originale. Marcus s'était à cette époque convaincu qu'Oliver et lui ne s'entendraient jamais, et que cette détestation se déroulerait jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité. Puis il avait failli, lui, le plus dure des deux. Il s'était attaché à ce fanatique viscérale de Quidditch, sans doute parce qu'il l'avait vu grandir, se forger, s'embellir. Il avait vu leurs rapports lentement s'adoucir pour au final en arriver là. Ils étaient ensemble, sans qu'il sache préciser la nature exacte de ses sentiments.

Douter n'était pas une chose qu'il appréciait grandement. Toute sa vie, il avait suivi un schéma aussi simple que détaillé : Il avancerait selon ses instincts; il accomplirait sa volonté quelque soit les obstacles, qui en fin de compte n'étaient que des cailloux parsemant la route plane de son avenir. Mais ce schéma, sur lequel il avait basé ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là, était entièrement chamboulé par le gardien, un caillou si gros, si important, qu'aucun homme n'avait la force ni la conviction de déplacer. Ca ne l'empêchait pas d'avancer, ça l'obligeait uniquement à dévier sa trajectoire, à faire un détour par un chemin qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui l'effrayait.

Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, Marcus Flint était effrayé, terrifié. La création d'un tel schéma s'était fait indépendamment de sa volonté. On l'y avait forcé; ou plutôt, on l'y avait conditionné. De par les multiples crasses qu'il avait déjà subi, il s'était aperçu du danger permanent que représentait autrui. C'était autrui qui, en agissant mécaniquement à son encontre, l'avait poussé à ne plusl ui accorder la moindre confiance. C'était en s'accrochant aux autres que l'on souffrait, c'était en s'accrochant aux autres qu'on se montrait vulnérable et qu'on leur laissait de meilleures opportunités de nous manipuler, de nous détruire plus aisément.

Et Oliver, avec ses grands souliers, inversait l'ordre des choses. Il s'était attaché à lui. Il ne craignait pas que le Gryffondor en vienne à le manipuler, il était trop obnubilé par le Quidditch pour n'établir que des choses s'y rapportant; seulement s'il se montrait vulnérable pour une personne qu'il avait cru détester des années entières, ne serait-ce pas la porte ouverte au reste? Qu'était-ce autre qu'une marque évidente de faiblesse? Il ne savait même pas ce qui lui procurerait le plus de bien entre une rupture, quoique son cœur battant frénétiquement devant cette porte close lui en donnait un avant-gout assez explicite.

Forcement, comme l'auteur ne tient pas à décevoir les attentes de celle pour qui cet os a été écris, quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un Oliver assez pâle, marchant lentement. Le cœur de Marcus fit un bon. Visiblement, son ancien rival semblait n'avoir pas pris de la meilleure façon les remarques qu'on avait dû lui faire, ce qui sous entendait qu'il allait éprouver grande peine à se faire pardonner, voir à l'approcher. Cela le rassura tout de même de voir qu'il n'avait pas provoqué un déprime plus visible physiquement. D'un autre côté, sa petite blague avait été faite le matin même, et il ne pourrait en apercevoir les véritables conséquences que le lendemain, surement.

Il observa discrètement son amant, du coin de l'œil. Aucune question ne lui avait été posée, mais il n'hésitait pas une seconde sur leur arrivée s'il se mettait à guetter le Gryffondor sous le nez de tout le monde. Aussi se contenta-t-il du misérable reflet d'un couvert, qui sans restituer la scène dans les moindres détails lui permettait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble satisfaisante. Un périmètre suffisamment élargi pour qu'il puisse voir une chose horrible, assez grand pour voir que deux secondes après une l'application de son divin (aheum) postérieur sur le bois du banc, Oliver était tombé à la renverse, s'écrasant la tête la première sur les dalles de pierres froides constituant le sol de la salle. Ses oreilles avaient suffit à entendre, au vu des cris de stupéfaction de ses compagnons, que la faible visibilité offerte par sa cuillère ne lui avait pas fait croire des sottises.

Sa réaction fut immédiate. Il bondit du banc, faisant en même temps voltiger Adrian Pucey de façon similaire à celui vers qui il se précipitait. La pâleur de celui-ci aurait dû l'alerter, et il aurait dû enclencher une fausse escarmouche pour l'attirer en dehors de la salle et lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, bien que connaissant parfaitement la réponse. Mais il n'avait rien fait, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait au milieu des regards de chaque élève de la grande salle avec dans les bras son petit ami qui… riait ? Rêvait-il ou la précédente pâleur qu'il avait dénotée sur le visage du rouge et or s'était transformée en une rougeur éclatante due à une euphorie démesurée ? Par la barbe de Merlin, que signifiait tout cela ? Et il ne s'attendait à rien de ce qu'il allait découvrir quand Oliver calma ses rires pour crier haut et fort afin que tout le monde l'entende parfaitement :

« Dis donc, Flint, si tu te fais tant de soucis pour moi, je suppose que le petit baiser de ce matin n'était pas sans une certaine arrière pensée ! »

Ledit Flint crut un instant qu'un cognard l'avait percuté de plein fouet, ou que son cœur battant trop fort sur une trop longue durée l'avait fait tomber dans les pommes, où il subissait un ignoble cauchemar. Pourtant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, les rires qui suivirent ceux de son amant étaient réel, parce qu'il sentait ses vibrations sonores de par leur impressionnant nombre. Il n'était pas perdu dans ses songes ; il se prenait en pleine poire une vengeance qu'il avait amplement méritée, et il en vivait les conséquences. Personne ne se retenait de rire, car c'était un effet de foule, et que ceux y appartenant ne craignaient pas une vengeance personnelle. Il avait beau aimer la destruction, il ne l'appliquait pas sans raison valable, et il considérait la stupidité de suivre ce que tout le monde faisait comme telle.

Oliver se tenait devant lui, les bras sur son ventre pour atténuer la douleur provoquée par les contractions successives de ses abdominaux. Si lui, au contraire, ne réagissait pas, ce n'était pas tant qu'il avait honte, c'était simplement le choc qui était difficile à encaisser. Depuis quand son compagnon était-il capable de faire preuve d'un tel sadisme dans la trouvaille d'une vengeance ? Depuis quand, même, se vengeait-il autrement qu'avec de pathétiques blagues qui ne faisaient rire que parce qu'on se moquait de leur niveau pitoyable ? Il était choqué… Et incroyablement fier.

Fier de voir qu'il avait un peu déteint sur cet être qui n'avait jamais réussi à faire du mal à une mouche. Les meilleures blague sont les plus faciles à trouver et à exécuter, c'est bien connu. Oliver avait su faire preuve d'un esprit machiavélique que Marcus ne lui connaissait aucunement, et qui venait s'ajouter à la liste des choses qu'il appréciait fortement. Le capitaine méchant était à ses yeux encore plus sexy que le capitaine sage et réfléchi. Il n'avait jamais tenté de « pervertir » l'esprit pur de son compagnon, et pourtant, il eut l'impression que, pour une fois, car il était hors de question que cela se reproduise avant la fin de l'année, l'élève avait enfin surpassé le maitre.

Pensant que son ancien rival méritait amplement son moment de gloire, que ce soit pour sa vengeance sublime ou qu'il le reçoive en compensation des raisons qui l'avaient poussées à l'exécuter, le Serpentard se leva et se dirigea d'un pas distingué vers la porte de sortie, hanté par la pensée qu'il était en effet devenu faible, il se faisait en effet avoir, qu'il jeter en effet les principes qui lui avaient assuré une certaine sécurité jusque là, qu'il délaissait en effet de plus en plus ce qui lui plaisait autrefois, mais que cela ne lui déplaisait pas trop, car les réponses aux interrogations qu'il s'était posées apparaissaient légèrement dans son esprit, et que cela le rassura de se savoir aimé. Parce qu'après tout, si Oliver ne l'aimait pas, aurait-il été capable de se ridiculiser de la sorte devant l'ensemble d'une école ? Après tout, ne dit-on pas « qui aime bien châtie bien ? »

...

**FIN**

...

_J'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir fait une fin en eau de boudin. J'aurai aimé développé le sentiment de Marcus face à cette merveilleuse vengeance, mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. En tout cas, Swen, je tenais à te remercier pour ce magnifique petit prélude dans Les Plus Petites Choses – dont la suite arrivera bientôt, je l'espère- en espérant que cela t'ait plu. Quant aux autres, je vous remercie d'avoir pris de votre temps pour me lire. Vraiment, ne venez jamais à douter du niveau d'amour que je vous porte, et ne tentez pas de l'estimer, ce serait gâcher votre temps en sottîse._


End file.
